laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective -- Chapters 12,13,
Chapter 12 I burst into Inspector Chelmey's office to find him, Luke, and Hershel waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late," I said, preparing the television with the footage tape. "Here's the first video." All you could see were the passing cars and a few pedestrians strolling along the sidewalk. "Video number two," I said, placing the next tape in the cassette player. This time, it was darker outside and every few moments, you could watch one of Descole's henchmen duck around the corner of the Cafe. "And now, number three." It was nighttime now, and it was hard to make out details, but you could distinguish myself darting around the corner of the hotel and start to talk to someone. That person was concealed mostly behind the corner of the building, but you could tell that it was someone. "I know it's hard to tell, but do you see that white thing right there?" I said, pointing to the screen. "That is a mask. Who do we know who wears one like that?" "Descole!" shouted Luke. "Why were you talking to him?" "I stumbled across him while I was placing the cameras," I said. "Although, he thought I was Star until I set him straight." "Then, do you know for a fact that this is his base of operations?" asked the inspector. "I'm positive. I must capture him once and for all." "Not on your own, you're not," Hershel intervened. "It was too dangerous for you to confront him alone, so I'm going to request help for you. Do you not agree, Inspector?" "I agree completely," said Chelmey. "You too? Oh, fine," I huffed. "But, since we've got back-up officers, I want you to come, Professor. I want you to be there for this." "Oh, I suppose..." "Then I'm going too!" said Luke. "And you can't keep me away." "Fine. You'd best get ready, because we're going in tonight," I said. Chapter 13 "Ah, Descole, just the man I wanted to see," I said. "Why? Did your little friend Layton send you here?" he asked. He had the slightest bitterness in his tone of voice, like he was irritated that I had located him. "No, I came here on my own terms," That was a complete lie and I knew it. "You know, I've seen your employees follow me around on more than one occasion, and I have to wonder: Descole, why are you after me?" He smirked. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you started asking questions." "I don't want to hurt you," I warned. "but I will if you don't spit it out." He held up his hand. "No need to get violent." "Don't make me." "It's your powers." I was truly shocked. "What?! I haven't even told Layton! How did you know about that?" "I know things." He smiled, like he was actually amused by my reaction. "Brittney, you have abilities that no one else on Earth has. Do you still want your powers?" "Why are you asking?" "Well," said Descole, "It's only natural that, since I gave you your powers, I can also take them away." "Wh-what?" I stammered. "Yes, I gave you your unique abilities, indirectly of course." "How is that even possible?" I asked. "I believe I can answer that." "Professor!" I said, as the man was emerging from the shadows. "Ah, Layton. We meet again. Yes, heh, do share your thoughts." "Star Anise Earnhardt," Hershel began. "worked under your employment as a lab assistant. You asked her if you could use her as a test subject for your own experiments." Descole took a step closer to the professor. "Take one more step and I'll rearrange that masked face of yours!" I hissed. Descole took a step back. "Please," I said. "Continue." "Yes. As I was saying, Star agreed. You tested numerous concoctions on her. Unbeknownst to you, she was carrying a baby girl, Brittney, here," Hershel gestured towards me, then started pacing slowly back and forth. "You perfected the results right before she had Brittney, and sadly, before her untimely death." "You-you overloaded her body with so many chemicals...." My voice trailed off. "You killed my mother, you filthy lowlife!" I shouted, and pointed my gun straight at Descole. As soon as I did that, the back-up officers that Chelmey had sent, including himself and Barton, readied their weapons. Most of them focused on Descole, while the others aimed at me! '' "Now, Brittney, just settle down," said Hershel calmly. "I will right after I shoot him!" I exclaimed, tears of anger streaming down my face. "Do you realise how much pain you've caused me? You killed my mother and you ruined my life! You ''will pay for this!" "Stand down and lower your weapon!" an officer called. As much as I hated it, I reluctantly did as I was told. It's never a good idea to aim a gun at someone when, in my case, you could shoot the person and not feel guilty. "You know, there is one detail that you've left out," said Descole. He seemed unusually calm for being someone who could blow up at any tense moment. "Oh? And what would that be?" I asked. "Why my henchmen didn't follow you on Wednesdays." "I assumed you had them working on another project. What project, I didn't know," I said. "Correct. You see, I was rather fond of Star," he confessed. "and I was devastated when I learnt that she had passed." "You caused it!" I exclaimed. "I'm fully aware of that," said Descole, beginning to lose his temper. "But in the time that she was gone, I descovered new sciences, and what better person to test them on than the one I loved?" "Surely you don't mean-" "Yes," said Descole. "I believe I've finally brought your mother back to life." Chapter 14 "Impossible!" I shouted, beginning to tear up again. It's not that I was a crybaby, but this was a very important issue. "I took so long getting over the fact that my mother was dead, and now you have the audacity to play God and bring her back?!" "Would you like proof?" he offered. I nodded. How could I resist an offer like that? I started to follow Descole into the building, and the officers proceded to follow. I motioned for them to stop. "No," I said. "You stay by the door. I can handle it." I think they all got the notion that I was playing him, and that's exactly what I was doing. Descole let me into the abandoned hotel, which ironically looked a lot less abandoned on the inside. In the middle of the dark room, illuminated by a single light, was a table. And on that table, was my mother. I approached her, not knowing what to say. "Is...she...." No other words would come out of my mouth. "She's alive, but obviously unconcious," said Descole. I could see him stirring in the corner of the room behind me, but to keep the act up, I didn't turn around to see what he was doing. "Star..." I whispered. I clutched her right hand and squeezed it, but when I looked at her wrist, I noticed something odd. My mother had a heart-shaped birthmark on her right wrist. I'd only seen it in pictures of her. "Descole, this isn't my mother!" I exclaimed. "Star had a birthmark on her wrist. This poor woman doesn't." He didn't show any emotion (he does have a good poker face, I'll give him that), but I could tell he didn't like what I just said. "Now I know why you were following me," I said. "Because my mother's powers were passed down through her genes to me, you wanted to kidnap me, didn't you? You lured me all the way here, just so you could take me and disect me to see how I worked, like I'm some kind of sick, twisted science class experiment? I've had enough of you, to say the least, and I will not be the second generation of your test subjects!" And with that he lunged at me, but I was too quick for him. Just like Broneph Reinel, I grabbed him by his boa, slammed him into the wall, and then slid him across the concrete floor.